


i laugh about it (dream about that casual touch)

by lgbtqshipper



Series: Stargirl Ficlets [7]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Humor, Post-Season/Series 01, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtqshipper/pseuds/lgbtqshipper
Summary: Cindy, however, only leans in further, practically pressing her body up against Courtney's, andpurrsteasingly in her ear, "See something you like?"Starshiv + "Are you drunk?"
Relationships: Cindy Burman/Courtney Whitmore
Series: Stargirl Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834453
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	i laugh about it (dream about that casual touch)

**Author's Note:**

> [here](https://cindyburman.tumblr.com/post/623834364986392576/50-dialogue-prompts) is the list of dialogue prompts this is from!! this one is #43 for starshiv, and i've also done #50 for starcat, #13 and #32 for starsquad, #48 for stashiv, #9 for hournite and starcat, #46 for starshiv, and #26 and #5 for starshiv. requests are closed for now as i catch up on all of the prompts that have been submitted to me!!
> 
> basically, this fic is set post-s1, but since it hasn't actually ended yet, this is just me coming up w an ending that facilitates something like this fic being able to occur lol.
> 
> the title is from "feelings" by hayley kiyoko (the vibes of it are literally PERFECT for this fic just saying!!!)

Courtney wanders through the halls of Cindy's home, the pounding bass of the music audible even through several walls. She glances up at the color-changing lights mounted on the ceiling, which are currently bathing the entire interior of the house in a dark purple glow, and wonders not for the first time how much money the ISA must have been making that the Burmans were able to afford this.

Yolanda's voice suddenly echoes in her ear, bringing Courtney back to the mission at hand. "Court, any sign yet?" She sighs, ducking into the (thankfully) empty off of the hallway to make sure that none of her fellow partygoers overhear her before tapping her earpiece (which Chuck had somehow managed to make _invisible._ Courtney doesn't get it but it's far from the weirdest thing in her life) to turn the mic on.

"No such luck," she admits. It's only been about a week since the ISA's machine _literally_ blew up in their faces, killing them all before the JSA even got there to stop them, and Courtney and the others are currently trying to monitor the ISA's kids to see if the tragedy is going to cause any of them to take up villainy as well. Artemis and Isaac had both moved away to live with other relatives now that neither of them had any living parents, and the fact that Cindy had showed up to school the day after the incident, seeming happy and unburdened in a way that _none_ of the students had seen her be before, coupled with the party she was currently hosting, had given them a good idea of how she felt about her father's death. Cameron, however, hadn't been to school all week, and the only sign that he was still alive and in Blue Valley was him spontaneously posting on his story a couple hours ago that he'd be going to Cindy's party.

Which, of course, meant that the entire JSA had to attend as well and search for him.

Courtney jumps when someone opens the door to the room, and is only startled further when she realizes who it is.

"Oops, didn't know that anyone was--" Cindy pauses in the middle of her sentence when she sees that it's Courtney and then, inexplicably, _smiles_ at her. "I was just looking for you!"

Courtney eyes her cautiously, still a little wary that Cindy's behavior up to now has been a ruse and that she's going to show her true colors again now that the JSA have split up to find Cameron. Cindy seems not to notice, though, and she advances slowly toward her. Courtney tries to subtly back away, but Cindy only follows her movements until her back hits the wall and Cindy is only mere inches away from her.

Courtney tries to hold eye contact with Cindy, but there's a certain intensity in her eyes that she doesn't quite want to delve into, so instead she drops her gaze to stare directly ahead of her.

That leaves her with a new dilemma, though, because the height difference between them means that Courtney is now eye level with Cindy's chest, which is clad in a _very_ tight-fitting and low-cut shirt. Helplessly transfixed, she watches a droplet of sweat descend tantalizingly into her cleavage. Cindy suddenly smugly clears her throat, and Courtney whips her head away to look at a point over Cindy's shoulder, cheeks burning with embarrassment both at being caught in the act and for ogling Cindy in the first place. _The first rule of feminism is to not objectify women, Courtney!_ she scolds herself.

Cindy, however, only leans in further, practically pressing her body up against Courtney's, and _purrs_ teasingly in her ear, "See something you like?" An involuntary shiver goes through Courtney at her tone, and her gaze snaps disbelievingly back to Cindy's, now thoroughly convinced that the bathroom door was actually a portal to an alternate dimension in which Cindy would _ever_ come on to her. And Courtney is _so_ tempted to just give in and enjoy this absolute fantasy (because really, doesn't she deserve a break after everything that's happened?), but duty still comes first. Plus, her friends would kill her if they found out she was off being seduced by Cindy instead of searching for Cameron.

"So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?" she deflects instead of answering Cindy's question, her voice half an octave higher than usual. Cindy rolls her eyes and sighs, sounding almost disappointed at her obvious diversion, but thankfully doesn't try to change the subject back.

"You're no fun." She pouts, and Courtney groans internally at the fact that it only serve to make her _more_ appealing and draw her attention to Cindy's lips. Despite her words, Cindy makes no move to put any distance between them (which Courtney cannot tell for the life of her whether she appreciates it or not), and actually drapes an arm over her shoulder, bringing them even closer together and causing Courtney's heart rate to spike. Then the index and middle finger of Cindy's other hand rest on Courtney's inner arm near her wrist, and she's unable to look away as Cindy slowly walks them up her arm, goosebumps rising in their wake, until--

"Wait. Are you drunk?" Courtney realizes, cursing herself for not seeing it earlier. The flirtiness, the lowered inhibitions... Of _course_ she was drunk, there's no way that Cindy would have been like this is she wasn't.

 _This,_ of all things, finally causes Cindy to pull away, and Courtney is grateful for the way that the fog of attraction in her mind clears away at the distance even as her skin screams for Cindy's touch to return.

"Only a little," Cindy protests, glaring at her without any venom, and Courtney finds herself having to stifle a laugh at how the look, now that there's no actual anger behind it anymore, almost makes Cindy seem _cute._ "How'd you figure it out? I wasn't even slurring my words!"

"You were being kinda--" Courtney searches for a word to accurately describe how touchy-feely Cindy was being-- "...hansy." Cindy pinks a little at that, and Courtney is relieved that she is still capable of feeling _some_ shame.

"Oh, that." _Yeah._

"Uh, Court, I figured I'd just tell you now that your mic's been on the whole time," Yolanda says through the headset, laughter in her voice, and Courtney's jaw drops.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she hisses, blushing furiously and ignoring the weird look Cindy's giving her.

"You seemed kind of... _busy,"_ Beth points out, and Courtney can practically _hear_ her smiling.

"Yeah, _stud,"_ Rick puts in, snickering, before switching into a mocking falsetto. "Oooh, Courtney, you're _sooooo_ sexy. Don't you just want to--"

 _"Shut up!!"_ Courtney interrupts him insistently, her cheeks becoming even redder (which she didn't think was possible at this point). She's answered only by a chorus of laughter, and a look of understanding finally dawns on Cindy's face.

"Look, Court, of course we'll always support your... romantic endeavors," Beth says, giggling a little but trying to be serious now. "But is there any chance that you could postpone this until _after_ we find Cameron?"

Courtney opens her mouth to respond but sputters when Cindy suddenly launches herself at her, groping blindly at her ear. Courtney only manages to get a strangled "What are you _doing?"_ out before one of Cindy's nails catches on the edge of the earpiece and she pulls it free. It becomes visible as soon as it loses contact with Courtney's ear, and Cindy grins triumphantly before she brings it up to her mouth.

"Although I'm sure you enjoyed listening in, you've had your fun," she speaks clearly into the microphone. "Now, I'd prefer for this next part not to have an audience." With that, Cindy clicks the mic off and tosses it carelessly onto the counter, and Courtney blushes once again, groaning into her palm. _Could she have sounded any more suggestive?_

"If you really do need to go, I'm not going to stop you," Cindy suddenly backtracks, apparently mistaking Courtney's embarrassment for regret and anger at her.

"No! No, _screw_ the mission," Courtney insists, gesticulating wildly in an attempt to show Cindy that she doesn't want to go either. "It's just that they're never going to let me live this down."

Cindy chuckles, calming down at Courtney's reassurance, and steps back into her space. "Well, if that's the case..." She lowers her eyes to look at the floor now, as if she's suddenly become _shy._ "I was looking for you earlier because I wanted to say that I'm interested in you. And kinda recently, I don't know _why,_ I was getting this vibe that you might feel the same?"

Courtney grins at her slightly teasing, slightly unsure tone near the end, amazed that Cindy still isn't completely sure that Courtney's into her. She finally makes a move of her own, reaching out and tilting Cindy's head back up so that their eyes meet.

"I do," she confirms, words coming to her now much more easily than before. "So... wanna make out before my friends come looking for me?"

"You have such a way with words," Cindy teases, laughing at her.

"Shut up," Courtney says as she narrows her eyes, punching Cindy's arm lightly.

Cindy's eyes sparkle mischievously, and she smirks. "Make me."

Courtney's grin widens and she steps forward, crowding Cindy this time and forcing _her_ to back up until she's against the door. She leans up, stopping only inches from Cindy's lips.

"Well, who am I to turn down a challenge?" Courtney murmurs, relishing in the shudder that goes through Cindy at the feeling of her breath so close to her skin, before finally closing the gap between them once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i think this fic was all just my wishful thinking that dragon king will die and cindy will finally be allowed to live a NORMAL life outside of his influence (and outside of the literal cage in his lair that he locked her in.... #freecindy2020) but what abt it.
> 
> please leave kudos/comments if this fic made you feel some type of way, and here's my [tumblr](https://cindyburman.tumblr.com) if you'd like to check it out for more of me talking abt stargirl!!
> 
> and as always, here's the [blm carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)!!! please just do what you can to help out in any way possible, this is everyone's fight!!!


End file.
